It Takes Two, To Tango
by Rogue in Rouge
Summary: Post-Interlude from the ITT universe. "There were some moments Kitty felt like a voyeur – not the moments of touch, but rather in their tenderness, their quiet words that meant more."


Thank you for all your support! Finally, this ficlet is posted. The sequel is now up. That means yes, I will be updating it semi-regularly. (Oh and notice the parallels to the last Interlude: Date with an Angel, chapter 15)

* * *

_Taken all I could take,_

_And I cannot wait._

_We're wasting too much time_

_Being strong, holding on._

_Can't let it bring us down._

_~~My life with you means everything,_

_So I won't give up that easily._

_I'll blow it away, blow it away._

_Can we make this something good?_

_'Cause it's all misunderstood._

_~~Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

_We can't let this get away._

_Let it out, let it out._

_Don't get caught up in yourself._

_Let it out._

~Daughtry - "It's not over"

o

* * *

It Takes Two...

To Tango

* * *

o

o

* * *

Kitty carefully slid the lipstick over her bottom lip, then pressed her lips together spread the color. Critically eying the mirror, she finally nodded in satisfaction. Looking over her shoulder, she took in the sight of her roommate still half-dressed. The skirt she was wearing twirled as she rummaged through her closet, flashing the still healing scar on Rogue's leg.

It had been a long week, Kitty mulled.

Rogue's breakdown leading to Remy's explosion, the 'rescue mission' that had stretched from the back allies of New Orleans (she couldn't believe she'd missed meeting Remy's ex) to Sinister's warehouses in Michigan back to the sewers of New York City, where unfortunately she couldn't remember much of the action.

She grimaced in memory; the nerve damage had ended up shooting flares of pain through her in random bursts for days afterward. Phasing the first time after the incident hadn't been fun either. It was just a good thing she hadn't been trying to phase completely through something.

Kurt hadn't been having too much fun either. He'd resembled a pincushion the first time she'd seen him and he was still stiff. He'd spent the whole of his last Danger Room session just limbering up.

Rogue had probably come out the most unscathed, though she wouldn't talk about whatever she'd hallucinated. The drug had seemed an odd choice – why not take her out in some more conventional manner? Rogue had just shrugged. According to her, the whole attack was foggy in her mind. Kitty frowned. Neither she nor Remy were pleased with her tight lips over the subject. Kitty was no fool – Rogue's latest suggestion of a night out was rather strategic to get both off her back.

That didn't mean Kitty didn't intend to fully enjoy the night. She gave her tight banded pink-and-black skirt a final brush and straightened up. Piotr had finally gotten up the nerve to officially ask her as his date. She grinned. She'd have to thank Remy for that later.

Her smile dimmed just a little as she looked again at her roommate. Remy…

"Are you ready yet?" she asked instead. It was odd being the one huffing in annoyance rather than her Gothic roommate. Rogue was spending a ridiculous amount of time picking her clothes – but Kitty remembered the skirt she was wearing, the one she'd so deliberately not chosen to wear on her 'date' with Warren.

One of those small, insignificant details that just reminded her yet how much she still didn't know about her best friend's relationship with the charming man.

She started to bite her lip, but stopped herself in time. She'd already had to re-apply her makeup once – she had no intention of doing it a second time.

"Just about," Rogue finally said, brushing the velvet hunter green top she'd finally retrieved to lay flat. She'd picked her outfit with all the concentrated determination of one choosing battle armor, her roommate could help but think. Kitty looked her over as she rushed to the mirror, with careless haste applying her habitual Gothic makeup – except it didn't seem as heavy as usual.

Rogue had topped the long black skirt with a black tube top, hidden underneath the festive dark green of her shirt, elegant with a scooped neck and tight sleeves that flared out at the elbow. The neckline seemed to just emphasis the bangled necklace tight against her neck – as it glittered in the light, Kitty narrowed her eyes. Why was that familiar?

It only hit her when Rogue pulled out those ridiculously high leather boots of hers. "You're wearing your Siren gear?" she asked in surprise.

Rogue shrugged her shoulder, her hair falling forward and hiding her face. "Remy likes it."

Kitty could only blink at those implications as Rogue scooped up her purse and headed out the door. "Hey wait up!" she called, stuffing her own purse.

She caught up with her at the stairs, where Rogue paused. The guys were standing in the foyer and Kitty could see Scott had already started in on the ex-Acolyte. Surprisingly (not), Scott had invited himself and Jean on the first Rogue-Remy, Kitty-Piotr double-date.

"-I don't see how Dr. McCoy could even give permission-" Remy didn't even give the illusion of paying attention. He hadn't gone as far as lighting up, Kitty was glad to see, but betrayingly his fingers were stroking the bulked lines of his trench coat pocket. Piotr stood next to him, his fingers also nervously fidgeting, but along the edges of sleeve – Kitty was still wondering if it was an artistic quirk.

She missed the moment Rogue started down the steps, but she did catch the moment Remy spotted her. His eyes seemed to warm and he straightened, now for sure ignoring the X-Men team leader. He stepped forward, catching Rogue by the waist, eyes lingering down her outfit. Rogue's hand however, went to the back of his neck, where a flesh-colored bandage was the only sign of Mr. McCoy's removal of the trigger chip that had started last week's cross-country trip. It wasn't like Sinister was going to, even if they had any idea where he was.

Rogue's fingers worried the bandage. "Sure yah should be goin' out?" she asked, cutting through Scott's lecture.

"Henri cleared me for everthin' but de alcohol. But why'd I need dat wit' _ma cherie _around?" Remy pulled her in closer. "Ain't staying in wit' _ma fille_ all dressed up for me." Rogue's lips creased into what Kitty couldn't help conclude was a shy smile. Remy brought her to his chest and seemed to murmur something into her neck.

There were some moments Kitty felt like a voyeur – not the moments of touch, even though Remy was curled around Rogue like a clingy jacket, she'd had to become accustomed to that, but rather in their tenderness, their quiet words that meant more.

Catching herself in a sigh, Kitty walked down the stairs, reveling in Piotr's rapt gaze.

"Okay, but y' bettah not drink!" Rogue said, unmistakably fussing over Remy. It was quite endearing to see the contrast of her usual hostility.

"_Comme tu veux_." (As you want)

Kitty chanced a glance at Scott. Remy's easy compliance to Rogue had to be irritating. The change in the pair's relationship hadn't really been easy for anyone. It was almost unnerving to see the two abandon sniping at each other, Remy always around Rogue, touching her, and Rogue suddenly act shy under the attention.

Tabby, of course, felt vindicated as she had always concluded the two's tension was sexual in nature. But Kitty remembered days not so long ago when she was sure sex hadn't been the problem… And she knew sharp words were not so easy to just forget.

* * *

o

* * *

They had only just arrived at the club when Rogue pulled Remy to the side, much to Scott's displeasure – not that what she said to lead him away left much doubt as to why.

"Now that weah here, do what any warm-blooded _femme_ want ta do with yah."

Remy grinned. "Oh, an' what would dat be?"

Kitty turned away as the pair began to French, still visible despite the dim multi-colored lights. She blushed uncontrollably. It was one thing to know about her friend being with Remy, it was another to see it in 3-D – especially when she was one a date with a guy who she hadn't even kissed yet. Even if she wanted to. She swallowed as Piotr gently pressed his hand to the small of her back, guiding her through the crowd. Did he do everything so gently?

* * *

o

* * *

The next time she spotted her roommate, she was deep in conversation with Piotr about the way computers were changing the world of art. Poor boy didn't seem to have much exposure to computers – Kitty had made up her mind to change that little fact.

She and Remy were dancing rather close for the loud bump-grind music being played, and again for modesty's sake, she averted her eyes. Rogue was draped over Remy's front and his hands were burrowing to skin - wherever he could reach. Since when had Rogue gotten bold enough to let a boy, let alone Remy, touch her like that in public? And yet, with Remy's head tilted next to Rogue's, red-tinged auburn hair melding in the multicolored lights - she had never seen either quite so, so content.

Scott's blatant scowl signaled that he'd spotted the same sight. "She has to be drunk," he muttered, as if to reassure himself.

"That was quick," Jean said dryly and Kitty could've sworn she rolled her eyes.

The two soon made their way to the table, looking a bit flushed. Remy had a dab of purple on his neck, but Kitty couldn't think of any polite way to tell him.

"So nona yah gonna dance?" Remy sat down next to Piotr, who'd been saving a seat for him. He tried to tug Rogue into his lap, but despite how relaxed she looked, it seemed Rogue had an idea that it wasn't a good idea.

"I cin sit on mah own, swamp rat," she chided him, taking the seat Kitty'd pulled over for her. "'m a big girl."

Remy leered. "Remy know dat."

Scott's mouth immediately opened, but Jean's hand was on his arm and tugging him up. "Hey why don't we dance?" Her smile couldn't really hide the flames in her eyes. "And Remy, maybe you could get drinks?" She didn't pause. "I'll take a Long Island Iced Tea."

"Jean!"

Kitty didn't know if the redhead combined a telepathic comment with her glare, but Scott shut up. "He can't drink so he can be designated driver for all I care," she said with a flip of her hair. Scott muttered something about Gambit driving the van over his dead body. (Since Remy was still on some medication from his brain surgery, Scott had insisted they all drive together in his van. Kitty knew for a fact not only Rogue and Remy were displeased with this fact.) "You're legal right?" Jean asked casually. Rogue answered for her boyfriend.

"He is," she said with a shrug. "Barely."

Remy shot her a look, before it smoothed into a smirk. "So 're you, _ma chere_." It took Kitty to understand exactly what he meant and she blushed again – and thankfully Jean whisked Scott from the table before he could say a word.

Kissing was one thing, references to sex were completely another. The Professor had tried to keep that little fact under wraps, trying not to encourage the younger teenagers, but the whole mansion was buzzing about just how far Rogue and Remy had gone – and were going. Kitty knew for certain Rogue was no longer sneaking out of their room and the most she'd gotten out of Rogue was that they were taking things slower. Just what 'slower' meant to the Southerns was debatable though.

Piotr broke the moment by ordering a vodka, shocking Kitty.

Remy read her mind. "Dey drink when dere _petits _on the Continent, Kit-kat, unlike you Yanks," he said with a shrug and refused to let Piotr change his order when he saw Kitty's reaction. Instead, Rogue coaxed Kitty into ordering a Margarita, while she ordered a Scarlett O'Hara.

"Dat's my Southern gal," Remy said with a grin, leaving the table with a dropped kiss on Rogue's forehead.

She had to ask Piotr though, and soothed him that she didn't really mind, not that she intended to take up drinking. Rogue watched Remy at the bar and when her lips creased, Kitty chanced a glance at the bar. Remy seemed to be charming the bartender, a leather-clad dirty blond woman. Kitty refrained from snorting – single or not, the Cajun was as slick as ever. She still couldn't get over how long the two had been able to keep their involvement quiet.

"'m goin' to the bathroom," Rogue rose. Kitty was half-way out of her seat to join her, just out of principle, but Rogue waved her off. "Don't bother."

Kitty watched her go with a sinking feeling.

* * *

o

* * *

Rogue seemed more relaxed when she returned, and Remy even helped Kitty coax her giant date unto the dance floor, cracking a joke about him being surprisingly light on his feet.

Time began to pass in a blur, dancing in the pounding music, so close to muscles so nicely shaped, sipping her fruity drink and re-fill while giggling as Piotr reminisced about his childhood with his sister Ilyana (Kitty couldn't wait to meet her), and twirling as he showed her old-style waltz despite the music.

She'd just come back to sit down at the table, feeling a little winded, when Rogue stepped up with a frown. Remy followed. "Look Rogue, I was just wond-"

"Yah not mah keeper, Cajun." Rogue grabbed Jean's abandoned Long Island re-fill and downed it in one fell swoop. Remy's lips pressed into a tight line as Kitty could barely hold back from gaping. "Now ah'm gonna dance," she put a hand on her hip, seeming almost accusingly, "yah gonna join me?"

She moved into the crowd without waiting for an answer and with a foreign curse, Remy followed. He caught her and what they did next seemed like a cross between dancing and a contact sport.

Kitty's smile had disappeared. She swore inwardly. Piotr touched her shoulder lightly. "They vill figure it out," he murmured. "It just takes time."

Kitty blew out a breath. Just how long though?

She sat with Piotr, still talking – and wasn't surprised when Remy soon dragged Rogue back. His face was tense, but expressionless. "_Fille _needs air," he said shortly, pulling a spitting Rogue behind toward the exit. She was taken aback when Scott and Jean came tagging along behind them.

"Where's he taking her?"

Kitty stood up, feeling Piotr echo her move. "They just went for some air." She tried to smile but failed.

Scott was still frowning, but Jean crossed her arms. "They obviously need to talk some things out. You know, couples do do that." Despite her even tone, she didn't sound happy in the least.

Lens-clad eyes swung her way with an undoubtedly guilty look. With a mumble, Scott sat down. Following his example, they all settled and Kitty sent a mental thank you in Jean's direction.

Her mental response was sharp. 'I didn't do it for you or her.'

* * *

o

* * *

Kitty bit her lip, lightly placing her hand against the rough door. She hadn't really wanted to go after Rogue, but Scott kept making eyes at that back door and Jean was starting to look visibly upset.

Maybe she could just check if they were okay? Glancing nervously around, she phased through the door. Rogue and Remy weren't immediately apparent, but Rogue's southern accent was unmistakable. Kitty found them against the dirty brick walls, Rogue indecently splayed out, her hand trailing up the slit of her skirt.

"-against the wall, ah know yah want ta," her voice was husky and Kitty could tell she was intoxicated, even if her voice was pretty steady.

Remy faced her, hanging back. "No action if yah drunk, y' rule, 'member?"

Rogue tilted her head, hair spilling to the side, and laughed to the sky. "Since when do yah keep promises?" Remy's hands clenched even though he stood his ground and Kitty, feeling somewhat nauseous, could tell it was time to interrupt.

She phased back in, took a deep breath, and then noisily pushed the door open. She made a show of looking both ways before spotting the pair. Remy had lipped a cigarette, bangs hiding his eyes, and proceeded to stub it under his boot. It hadn't even been lit. Rogue pushed herself off the wall with the sloppy grace of a drunk.

"Um, you guys ready to come back in?" Kitty asked hesitantly.

Rogue snorted inelegantly, brushing past Remy. "Sure. Doesn't seem like any point to stay out here."

Remy was on her heels though as they walked back into the building, even as Rogue muttered, so low Kitty barely heard it, "Sure, guess yah don't need me for dat fantasy, _non_?"

That was last straw for Remy and he grabbed her roughly. Kitty, spotting Scott looking their way, quickly put herself in front of them, facing them and hoping Scott didn't recognize the back of her.

"Are y' jealous?" he asked intensely.

Rogue jeered and tried to swat him away, but he wouldn't let her, trapping her other arm.

"'Cuz y' got no reason." Rogue gave a twitch. Kitty tried to imagine dating a flirt as large as Remy. She couldn't.

"Bet that's what y' said ta the blonde," Rogue said back, the alcohol in her blood obviously interfering with her volume control. Blonde? It took a moment for Kitty to remember the bartender.

"Rogue. Who am I here wit'? I could be wit' anyone-"

"Slut," she hissed and Kitty felt sick, except she could almost feel the hurt dripping from Rogue.

"Nona dat _chere_ – from dat first night I ain't been wit' anyone else." Kitty averted her eyes at the confession. The details she didn't know…it was so hard to imagine the two of them being so intimate, in all senses of the word. "Remy may got _vigueur_, _(stamina)_ but y' _cherie_ really take it outta an _homme_," his humor was sharp-edged.

Rogue's retort was quiet, her temper seeming to lower. Kitty can't catch it – but she can hear his response.

"Yeah, I tried. Mais de only _femme je veux, c'est toi_." (only woman I want is you)

She doesn't understand the words, but she can hear the emotion and her heart swells for Rogue and she wishes they'd kiss or something – but Scott is upon them suddenly and she has to turn with a big smile.

* * *

o

* * *

They left not too long after. Kitty tried to look on the bright side, at least this date had gone far better than the last one – and Rogue seemed to have softened towards Remy.

They were back to bickering in the car, the two newer couples crammed in the back. Remy was chiding Rogue for indulging too much, something strange coming from him (the looks he was getting from both Piotr and Scott was enough evidence for Kitty to know she wasn't the only one who thought so), and she was protesting she wasn't actually drunk.

"Ah'm not drunk," Rogue finally pouted, crossing her arms. Remy skimmed a finger over her blouse. She watched him until he suddenly shot up and bopped her nose. Her eyes crossed. Kitty turned her laugh into a cough. Rogue scowled at him. "Ah'm not – an' yah can't prove it!"

Remy rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Okay, Remy was hopin' it wouldn't come to dis," he said, "but guess dere's only one way. The OMT," he said solemnly. Kitty looked over to Piotr who just shrugged.

"Th' OM-" Rogue didn't get any further as Remy busied her mouth elsewise. Kitty turned bright red, but the kiss was mercifully short.

Unlocking her mouth, Remy cocked his head. "0.9." Rogue blinked, looking a bit blissfully disoriented. Kitty felt a pang of jealousy – not that she'd ever admit it. "Definitely drunk."

"OMT?" Kitty muttered.

Remy gave her a cheeky wink. "Open Mouth Test."

Rogue sputtered back to life, "Yah can't act'lly tell-"

Remy wiggled his fingers tauntingly in her face. "Wanta check?'

Her face closed and she looked out the window. The rest of the way back was very quiet.

It wasn't until they were almost back at the mansion that Kitty saw her roommate's head had come to rest on Remy's shoulder and their fingers at some point had become interlaced. Scott glanced back from the driver's seat and she wondered what he saw. A couple at odds or a pair of lovers who knew they had something worth the fights?

A cool hand slipping into her own startled her and she looked down, belatedly realizing it was Piotr. He looked at their friends next to him and squeezed her hand.

And what could she do but squeeze it back and rest her head on his broad shoulder?

All they needed was time.

* * *

Sequel to come soon! Yes Rogue and Remy still have some issues to work through...

* * *

_Now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming_

_Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling' way too damn good_

_~And it's like_

_Every time I turn around_

_I fall in love and find my heart face down and_

_Where it lands is where it should_

_This time it's like_

_The two of us should probably start to fight_

_"Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good_

~Feelin' way too damn good by Nickelback~


End file.
